Celos Por Ella!
by Dramione18
Summary: Sam Y Freddie Son Novios y Carly tiene un accidente y por esa causa le pide a Sam para que busquen a otra chica. Se encuentran con Rachel una chica de 19 años que esta enamorada de freddie, ella hace lo posible por seducir a freddie
1. Chapter 1

NADIE SE METE CON EL CHICO DE MAMA(CAPITULO 1)

-Sam dame esa moneda es de la colección antigua de mi madre-decía Freddie tratando de quitarle una moneda dorada y muy antigua a su novia  
>-Estas son puras cosas de ñoños, ya veo de donde sacas lo ñoño tu-decía ella tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Freddie<br>Freddie solo rodo lo ojos  
>-Anda damelo, si se da cuenta de que entraste a la casa y tomaste esa moneda me matara<br>-No te la dare, esque esta muy linda  
>-Sam anda dámela-decia el abrazándola por la espalda y tratando de sostener sus brazos pero sam era muy ágil<br>-No-dijo ella metiéndose la moneda en la boca  
>-No sam-decia el tratando de tomar sus brazos, pero sin querer tropezaron y calleron en el sillón, freddie sobre sam<br>-Creo que me trage la moneda-dijo sam tocando su garganta  
>-No sam, eso no puede ser cierto-decia freddie preocupado-y ahora como le dare la moneda a mi madre?<br>-Pues si sigues encima de mi no creo que la recuperes-dijo ella rodándolo los ojos  
>El solo se levanto y se sentó a un lado de ella<br>-Como la recuperare?  
>-Espera unos días y saldrá-dijo ella riendo<br>El solo puso cara de asco  
>-Que paso chicos, que hacen?-dijo Spencer bajando por las escaleras<br>-Mama se tragó la moneda de la loca-dijo sam riendose  
>-La de la colección invaluable-dijo Spencer<br>-Esa misma-dijo freddie un poco molesto  
>-Ya le dije que espere unos días y la recuperara<br>-Ay que asco-dijo Spencer tomando de su jugo  
>-Dame masaje en los pies-dijo sam subiendo sus pies a las piernas de freddie<br>-No lo voy a hacer, aun estoy muy molesto-dijo el volteándola a ver  
>Sam solo se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y susurro en su oído- puedes tener mas besos si haces lo que digo<br>En ese momento freddie se sonrojo y comenzó a masajear los pies de su novia, ya que era raro que sam le diera un beso, mas bien el se tenia que ganar los besos de sam, el podía darle los besos que quisiera, pero que de sam naciera besarlo era demasiado complicado, asi que tenia que aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenia  
>-Vaya te tiene controlado-dijo Spencer riendo<br>Mama tiene controlado a su chico-dijo sam sonriendo victoriosa  
>-Que hay chicos, que hacen-dijo Carly entrando por la puerta<br>-Sam se tragó una moneda-dijo Spencer  
>-Y que van a hacer?-dijo Carly levantando la ceja<br>-Ya les dije que esperen unos días a que….  
>-Asco cochina no sigas hablando de eso-dijo Carly poniendo cara de asco-Y porque masajeas sus pies freddie?<br>-Ella lo tiene controlado-dijo Spencer  
>-Me tiene controlado-dijo freddie con ojos de resignación<br>-A ok-dijo carly mirando la computadora  
>-Dame masaje en la espalda-dijo sam acomodándose en la piernas de freddie para que le diera masaje en la espalda<br>-Sam!, ya me canse  
>-Si haces lo que mama dices recibirás un premio-dijo ella provocando otro sonrojo en Freddie<br>-Vaya si que lo tiene controlado-dijo carly levantando una de sus cejas- o miren chicos, tenemos un mensaje de una chica llamada Rachel es de san francisco  
>-Que dice?-pregunto Spencer<br>-No…me…interesa-decia sam aun acostada en la piernas de freddie-mas abajo –decia moviendo la mano de freddie el solo hacia lo que ella decía  
>-A miren aquí ahí un video -dijo carly presionando play<br>-Hola mi nombre sa rachel y soy de san francisco-decia una hermosa chica de piel dorada, ojos castaños y hermoso cabello rizado- veo icarly desde que comenzaron con el programa y me encantaría conocerlos y sobre todo a Freddie  
>Cuando la chica menciono el nombre de freddie sam levanto su cabeza<br>-Que acaba de decir?-dijo en tono molesto sam  
>Freddie solo sonrio sam estaba celoso<br>-Últimamente se ha puesto muy guapo y me gustaría conocerlo-seguia diciendo el video  
>-No va a venir por nada del mundo y tu quita esa sonrisa de estúpido-dijo Sam viendo con enojo a Freddie<br>-Yo no dije nada-dijo el continuando dándole masaje a Sam  
>-Por cierto si no tienes novia estoy disponible, te dejare mi teléfono apuntado-seguía diciendo la chica del video<br>Eso fue todo, sam se levanto enfurecida y quito a Carly de la computadora  
>-Enserio eres muy guapo y me gustaría que…<br>Sam apago la computadora y no le faltaron ganas para tirarla al suelo  
>-Lo siento estúpida pero ese chico ya tiene novia-dijo Sam molesta<br>Freddie se levantó y abrazo por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura  
>-Nadie se mete con el chico de mama-dijo sam furiosa<br>Freddie solo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras 


	2. Chapter 2

PARECES MI ESPOSA (CAPITULO 2)

-Bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora en el programa de icarly- decia carly saltando  
>-No se bañen-dijo sam riendo<br>-Eso es asqueroso-dijo carly  
>-Estamos fuera, estuvo genial chicas-decia Freddie<br>-Gracias ahora lo único que quiero es comer-dijo sam sentándose en uno de los enormes cojines de colores que se encontraban en el estudio  
>-Que raro que tu quieras comer-dijo Freddie levantando la ceja<br>-Ey tu ven-dijo sam señalándole que se sentara a un lado de el  
>-No sam, no te quiero dar masaje-Decia el acomodando la computadora<br>-Anda jala cables ven-decia ella abriendo sus brazos, asi como si quisiera abrazarlo  
>-Carlyyyy -decia Freddie viendo asustado a carly<br>-Yo no me meto, creo que ire por un licuado, quieren uno?-dijo carly tomando su sueter  
>-Yo quiero uno de fresa salvaje-decia sam aun con los brazos abiertos- bobo ya me estoy cansando de estar con los brazos asi-decia mirando amenenazadoramente a Freddie<br>-Ay dios porque me castigas asi-decia acercándose a sam y dejándose envolver por el abrazo de oso de su novia  
>-Y tu Freddie no quieres nada?<br>-Una de mora azul porfavor carly  
>Carly salió del estudio dejando a Freddie y a sam solos<br>-Que es lo que quieres que haga?-decia Freddie rodando los ojos  
>-Nada solo quiero abrazarte-decia ella sonriendo<br>-Vamos sam, tu no me abrazas nadamas porque quieras, esto quiere decir que quieres algo acambio  
>-Estas dudando de mi?<br>-No estoy dudando lo estoy afirmando-dijo el rodando los ojos  
>-Estas seguro?-dijo ella sonriendo<br>-Ya te lo dije que ….  
>Pero sam no lo había dejado terminar de hablar porque le había dado un beso, Freddie se quedo con los ojos abiertos, era raro que ella lo besara, pero cuando lo besaba nunca desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad, el se subió arriba de sam ya que ella estaba encima de los cojines y ahí comenzó a besarla, un beso largo, solo se despegaban un poco para tomar aire, pero después volvían a besarse, besos asi eran difícil de obtener de sam puckett pero ahora aprovecharía cada instante que su novia se ponía romantica<br>Mientras tanto en los licuados locos  
>-T-bo dame 3 licuados-decia carly<br>-Quieres pescado?-decia T-bo mostrándole varios pescado insertado en una varita que traia en la mano  
>-Yo no quiero eso-decia carly mirando a T-bo con rareza<br>-Porque no los quieres? Acaso porque son apestosos?-decia T-bo molesto  
>-Solo quiero unos licuados-le grito carly molesta<br>-Esta bien estabien, te dare tus licuados, ay pareces mi esposa  
>Carly solo lo miro molesta<br>-De que los quieres  
>-Uno de fresa salvaje y 2 de mora azul<br>-Ok salen Uno de fresa salvaje y 2 de mora azul  
>En menos de 5 minutos T-bo ya tenia los licuados listos<br>-Son 30 dolares  
>-Queeee?-dijo carly molesta- los licuados valen 3 dolares cada uno<br>-Pues subieron de precio  
>Carly saco los 30 dolares y los dejo ahí<br>-Estos chicos me deben 25 dolares-decia carly saliendo molesta de los licuados locos  
>Pero no se dio cuenta de que un auto venia<br>Mientras tanto en el estudio  
>-No crees que carly ya se tardo-decia Freddie aun besando a sam<br>-Ve a buscarla  
>-No, ella se sabe muy bien el camino a su casa-decia Freddie sonriendo, el por nada de quería separar de sam<br>Entonces el teléfono de sam comenzó a sonar  
>-Agrrrr-comenzaron a gruñir los 2 ya que habían interrumpido<br>-No conteste-dijo Freddie  
>El teléfono dejo de sonar, pero de nuevo volvió a sonar con mas insistencia<br>-Contesta-dijo sam  
>-Pareces mi esposa-dijo Freddie molesto contestando-bueno- Decía el pero seguía besando a sam<br>-Es usted Sam Puckett?-decia del otro lado del teléfono  
>-Acaso tengo voz de mujer-dijo Freddie<br>-Ay pareces mi esposa-dijo el hombre que hablaba por teléfono  
>-Para que busca a mi novia?<br>-Conocen a Carly Shay?  
>-Si porque?-dijo el un poco preocupado<br>-Al parecer tuvo un accidente…..


	3. Chapter 3

RACHEL(CAPITULO 3)

-Es usted Sam Puckett?-decia del otro lado del teléfono  
>-Acaso tengo voz de mujer-dijo Freddie<br>-Ay pareces mi esposa-dijo el hombre que hablaba por teléfono  
>-Para que busca a mi novia?<br>-Conocen a Carly Shay?  
>-Si porque?-dijo el un poco preocupado<br>-Al parecer tuvo un accidente  
>-Como?-dijo Freddie levantando su cabeza<br>-Que pasa?-pregunto Sam  
>-Y como esta ella?<br>-Al parecer esta en el hospital, hace 30 minutos se la llevo una ambulancia-decia el señor del otro lado el telefono  
>-Ya vamos para haya-dijo Freddie colgando el telefono<br>-Que paso Freddie?  
>-Carly tuvo un acciedente<br>-Y asta ahora me lo dices-dijo Sam levandose y tirando a Freddie al suelo  
>-Cuidado Sam-dijo Freddie levantandose del suelo<br>-Anda Vamos-dijo Sam tomando la mano de Freddie  
>Los 2 le avisaron a Spencer lo que sucedia y rapidamente fueron al hospital<br>-Buscamos a Carly Shay-decia Spencer  
>-Acaba de llegar, se encuentra en quirofano-decia una enfermera<br>Los 3 se sentaron en la sala de espera a ver que noticias les daban de Carly  
>-Familiares de Carly Shay-dijo un doctor<br>-Soy su hermano como esta?  
>- al parecer se fracturo una costilla y se rompio la pierna, pero nada grave<br>-Menos mal-dijo Spencer-Podemos pasar a verla  
>-Si claro<br>Los 3 entraron a la habitacion de Carly, y ahi estaba acostada con varios raspones en la cara  
>-Vaya hermanita te vez tan...<br>-Rota-dijo Sam riendo  
>-Burlate Sam, pero cuando me logre levantar te pateare el tracero-dijo carly riendo<br>-Guuoo goou goou, desde cuando Carly dice palabrotas?-decia Sam riendo  
>-Desde que casi muere atropellada y sus amigos por estarse pasando babas o no se que estarian asiendo no contestan el telefono-dijo carly viendo como Sam Y Freddie se sonrojaban<br>-Uuuuuuuuu-dijo Spencer riendo  
>-Y como te sientes?-pregunto Freddie<br>-Pues muy bien Freddie, creo que asta puedo brincar-dijo carly con sarcasmo  
>-Uyyy ese accidente te afecto-dijo Sam riendo<br>-Chicos y dentro de 3 dias es el programa especial de Icarly, es nuestro Universario Numero 4 y yo no podre estar con ustedes  
>te preocupes Carly nosotros lo haremos<br>-Pero Freddie necesitan a alguien mas que les ayude  
>-No te preocupes Carly buscaremos a alguien que nos ayude<br>-Encerio lo siento  
>-Sientes estar en el hospital?, Vaya que rara eres Shay<br>-Cuidadito Puckett o Les dire a todos la palabra que ni te gusta  
>-Estas hablando de "esa palabra"?<br>-Si, claro que si estoy hablando de "esa palabra"-dijo Carly mirando enojada A Sam  
>(A SAM NO LE GUSTABA UNA PALABRA Y CARLY SABIA SU SECRETO Y CADA VEZ QUE CARLY LO MENCIONABA A SAM LE DABA MIEDO)<br>-OK, OK. Ya no dire nada  
>-Cual es la palabra?-dijeron Spencer y Freddie al mismo tiempo<br>-No les interesa-dijo Sam enojada  
>-Ok ok, Pareces mi esposo-dijo Spencer<br>-Y cuanto tiempo estaras aqui?  
>-No lo se Freddie, Creo que en una semana talvez me den de alta, demonios odio estar restringida<br>-Ahora sentiras lo que yo senti cuando el camion de tacos me arrollo-decia Freddie riendo  
>-Como olvidarlo-dijo Sam asiendo como si recordara algo<br>-Ya se como olvidar que te preocupaste por mi-dijo Freddie abrazandola  
>-No bobo, como olvidar esos deliciosos tacos que gracias a ti ya no volvieron a vender<br>Carly Y Spencer soltaron la risa y Freddie solo rodo los ojos  
>-Si claro la comida es mas importante que yo<br>-Ya sabes que si Benson, yo no me resisto a la comida  
>-A mi amiga es tan carnivora que asta te puede comer a ti-dijo Carly riendo<br>-No creo verdad?-dijo Freddie volteando a ver a Sam- o si?-dijo asustado  
>-Talves con chocolate encima si te comiera<br>-Vaya que alivio-dijo Freddie rodando los ojos  
>Los chicos se la pasaron casi todo el dia con carly asta que los del hospital los sacaron ya que Sam les quito la comida a los ancianos del hospital<br>-Estavamos tan bien en el hospital-decia Spencer caminando en direccion de su casa  
>-Si, asta que no corrieron porque Sam se comio el helado de los ancianos-dijo Freddie<br>-Esque era de chocolate y traia Hambre  
>-Ay mi carnivora-dijo Freddie abrazandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla<br>-Aun tengo hambre, oye bobo en tu casa no hay chocolate?  
>-Para que?<br>-Para ponerte encima, tengo mucha hambre  
>Entonces Freddie la solto rapidamente<br>-Y que haran entonces chicos, buscaran a alguien para que les ayude a conducir el programa-Pregunto Spencer  
>-Pues si, ahora mismo empezaremos-dijo Freddie sentandose en la computadora<br>-Diras ahora mismo empiezas-dijo Sam acostandose en el sillon- yo tomare un descanzo  
>-Que raro que tu hagas eso-dijo Freddie rodando los ojos- dejare un mensaje en la pagina de que si quien nos puede ayudar<br>-Oigan quieren que pidamos Pizza para comer-Pregunto Spencer  
>-Claro-dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo<br>-Freddie Ven-dijo Sam abriendo sus brazos  
>-No sam, estoy ocupado-decia Freddie revisando la pagina<br>-Freddie-decia en tono enojado  
>-Ya voy-dijo el levantandose y llendo a sentarse a un lado de Sam<br>-Si que te tiene controlado-dijo Spencer asercandose a la compu  
>-Ya lo se-decia Freddie dandola masaje en el cuello a Sam<br>-Miren chicos van mas de 300 comentarios en menos de 5 minutos  
>-Guauuu Creo que estaremos toda la noche revisandolo-dijo Freddie<br>Entonces el celular de Sam comenzo a sonar  
>-No mama no ire... quee no... ok ok ya ire-dijo Sam colgando el telefono- Vamos-dijo tomando el brazo de Freddie<br>-A donde vamos?  
>-A depilarle las piernas a mama<br>-No sam la ultima vez que te ayude a depilar a tu mama termine con cera en lugares donde no se deben  
>-Anda vamos-dijo jalando su brazo<br>-Ay dios mios porque me castigas asi?  
>-Que hare con los comentarios-Dijo Spencer<br>-Escoje a cualquiera de esos chicos y diles que vengan mañana a las 9 para un ensayo-dijo Freddie al ser jalado por su novia  
>-Anda vamos<br>-Ya voy Sam-decia Freddie cerrando la puerta  
>-Ok veremos quien sera el nuevo ayudante-decia Spencer viendo la pantalla<br>Entonces su telefono comenzo a sonar  
>-A hola calseto... no claro que no estoy ocupado-decia dando click en el primer nombre que habia en la pantallan y habia puesto que viniera mañana a las 9- si claro ya voy<br>A la mañana siguiente Freddie Y Sam esperaban a que el nuevo ayudante llegara  
>-Y no recuerdas como se llama?-decia Freddie molesto- Acaso no revisaste los nombres?<br>-Nop-dijo Spencer  
>-Vaya no sabemos si le dijiste a un psicopata que viniera a ayudarnos-dijo Sam sentada en los sillones<br>-Ya chicos no se preocupen, en un minuto llegara-Decia Spencer  
>Entonces la puerta del estudio se abrio, y era una hermosa chica de piel bronceada, ojos color chocolate y cabello rizado<br>-Es la chica del video-dijo Sam molesta- La que dijo que Freddie era lindo-decia aun mas furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica comenzo a sonreirle a Freddie  
>-Hola Soy Rachel-dijo ella sonriendo<p> 


	4. NO LA NECESITAMOS CAPITULO 4   Entonce

NO LA NECESITAMOS (CAPITULO 4)

Entonces la puerta del estudio se abrio, y era una hermosa chica de piel bronceada, ojos color chocolate y cabello rizado

-Es la chica del video-dijo Sam molesta- La que dijo que Freddie era lindo-decia aun mas furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica comenzo a sonreirle a Freddie

-Hola Soy Rachel-dijo ella sonriendo

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron demaciado como era posible que esa tipa estuviera ahi

-Y tu que haces aqui?

-Sam no seas grosera

Freddie la habia regañado y Sam odiaba que hisiera eso

-Ustedes me enviaron un mensaje y me dijeron que necesitaban a una ayudante, de hecho me citaron a las 9 aqui

-Ya no te necesitamos

-Sam!

-Que? eso es verdad Freddie, ya no necesitamos a Nadie, nosotros podemos hacer el programa solos

-Creo que si lo necesitan

-Callate Gibby

-Eres una mandona no te han dicho?

Sam se acerco amenazadoramente a Gibby y el comenzo a correr a donde estaba Spencer

-Te voy a enseñar que eso no se dice

-Chicos!-Freddie tenia sus ojos cerrados ya estaba acostumbrado a eso

-Encerio no necesito que me enseñes nada, tan solo me puedes dejar

-No huyas cobarde

-Chicos!-Freddie comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Rachel solo miraba con una sonrisa provocativa a Freddie-Porque me castigas asi? encerio e sido un buen chico, tengo buenas calificaciones

-Si no huyo tu me patearas en lugares que no deben de ser pateados como una vez pateaste a Freddie

-Eso es diferente el aun no era mi novio- ella grito la palabra novio demaciado fuerte haciendo que Rachel volteara a verla, Sam ya se habia dado cuenta de la mirada que Rachel le dedicaba a Freddie

-Porque te portas tan mal con Gibby?- Spencer solo miraba las locuras de esos locos adolecentes

-Porque...? No lo se

-Te dire porque esta siendo tan mala conmigo

Gibby se paro detras de Freddie ya que aun tenia miedo que sam lo golpeara

-Es porque ahora se porta dulce con Freddie

-Eso es verdad desde que te comenzo a gusta Freddie has sido mala con Gibby- Spencer sonreia cada vez que hablaba con esos locos

-Esque tengo que ser mala con alguien

-No necesitas hacerlo, que tal si...

Pero gibby no habia terminado de hablar ya que Sam lo habia golpeado en el estomago

-Oigan disculpen por si no lo saber aqui estoy, que vamos a hacer?

Rachel mostraba una sonrisa tratando de ser amable

-A nosotros que nos importa que estes aqui

-Sam!

-Es verdad Freddie, Mariela ya te puedes ir

-Es Rachel y encerio si quiero ayadarles

-No..me..importaa

-Sam!

-Que?

-No sea tan Grosera, que puedo hacer para que te comportes bien?

-Comprame un Jamon

-Ok, cuando termine el ensayo te comprare un jamon

-Pero no puede ser ahora? esque tengo hambre

-Sam! el ensayo es ahora, no podemos perder tiempo, ademas con Carly en el hospital y el aniversario del programa hacercandose no podemos retrazarnos ni un solo minuto

-Anda Baby, vamos por un jamon

-Sam te lo prometo que cuando salgamos iremos por uno

-No necesitamos a esta chica, encerio yo puedo hacerlo sola

-Si la necesitamos, Rachel si sabes lo que devemos de hacer?

-Claro que si Fred, te puedo decir Fred?

-Claro que si

Sam estaba furiosa, como era posible que esa chica le coqueteara a su novio

-Que es esto?-decia ella acercandose a donde estaba la computadora de Freddie, en realidad estaba muy cerca de el

-Este es el router que conecta a todas las redes de...

-Oye Baby a mi tambien me puedes explicar?

Ella habia interrumpido a Freddie y se habia puesto en medio de Rachel y Freddie, asiendo que ella se hisiera a un lado

-Desde cuando esto te interesa Sam?

-No lo se, creo que desde ahora

Despues de decir eso lo beso, y Rachel solo mostro una sonrisa sinica

-" El Sera mio Puckett"- penso Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro


	5. AHORA SI TE MATO!

AHORA SI TE MATO!

-Oigan chicos, ya se que el amor entre ustedes es grande, pero creo que mañana es el aniversario de Icarly y creo que deverian dejar de besarse y hacer y trabajar

-Callate Gibby-grito Sam enojada

Sam y Freddie continuaron besandose, y Spencer y Gibby decidieron ponerse a platicar y Rachel solo los miraba con cara de aburricion

-Oye Rachel quieres una limonda?

-Claro

-Creo que tomar limonada sera mejor que ver a este par besandose

-Tiene razon Gibby, mejor tomamos la limonada abajo, no acompañas Rachel? solo les daremos 15 minutos, despues regresamos

-Ok

Spencer, Gibby y Rachel salieron del estudio y en cuanto cerraron la puerta Sam empujo a Freddie

-Que te pasa? porque me empujas?

-Por la razon de que amo hacerlo

-Haber dejame entender, primero me besas y despues me empujas, que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, solo queria besarte y despues empujarte

"-Ahh que lindas eres"- Freddie lo dijo con sarcasmo y despues rodo los ojos, el sabia que su novia era tan cambiante y ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato de parte de ella

-Gracias

Despues de eso Sam se fue a sentar a los Puff (ASI SE LE DICE AQUI A LOS GRANDES COJINES DE COLORES QUE ESTAN EN EL ESTUDIO DE ICARLY) Y saco un gracito de su bolsa

-"Nunca cambiara"-penso Freddie en voz baja y mostrando una sonrisa, aunque ella se comportara asi, no podia estar enamorado de ella

Mientras abajo en la cosina, Spencer Servia limonada

-Y dime Rachel que edad tienes?

-Cumplire 19

-Ahhh

-Oye nena y tienes novio?

-Gibby tu tienes novia

-Pero no se tiene porque enterar

-Lo siento Gibby, eres muy lindo, pero yo estoy interesada en otra persona

-Ok, pero tu te lo pierdes

-Les llevare limonada a los chicos, si necesita algo Rachel lo puedes tomar del refrigerador

-Si quieres yo llebo la limonada Spens, te puedo decir Spencs?

-Claro pequeña

-Ok, ire a llevarles una limonada

Rachel Comenzo a subir las escaleras

-No es un amor de niña?

-Claro, pero no quiso salir conmigo

-Gibby, tu tienes novia

-Pero ya te dije, Tasha no tiene porque saberlo

Mientras en el estudio

Freddie comenzo a arreglar unas interfases de la computadora y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con su novia

-Ya se porque te comportas asi

-Porque?

-Te comportas asi porque estas...

-Hola chicos, Spens Me dijo que si querian limonada

-Desde cuando le dices Spens a Spencer? ni que fueras su amiga, eres solo una desconocida

-Sam!

-Es verdad amor, a ella nadie la conoce y si es hija de algun asesino

-Sam! no debes de... espera un momento me dijiste amor?

-Si, porque? acaso no puedo decirte asi?

-Pero es que es algo extraño que tu me digas asi

Sam se comenzo a asercar a Freddie y lo abrazo

-Acaso no te gusta eso?

-Pues si

-Oigan aun estoy aqui y tengo sus limonadas

-A nosotros no nos importas tu

-Sam!

-Es verdad Freddie

-Solo les traje las limonadas, Toma Freddie

-Gracias

-Aqui esta la tuya Sam

Pero cuando Rachel estaba apunto de darle la limonada a Sam, termino derramandola en su blusa

-Ahora si te mato ¬¬!


	6. MI JAMON MURIO

MI JAMON MURIO

PVO Sam Puckett  
>Senti como la limonada callo en mi blusa y sentí que todo dentro de mi comenzó a retorcerse de furia, como era posible que me hiciera esto<br>-Ahora si te mato¬¬-grite furiosa, pero antes de que la matara freddie me habia detenido y Spencer habia alcanzado a detenerme de los brazos, pero yo habia arrojado a freddie al suelo y Spencer me habia alzado y me habia puesto en sus hombros  
>-No es bueno que peleen-decia Spencer<br>-La voy a matar, suéltame-gritaba golpeando la espalada de Spencer  
>-No sam, tu sabes que no es bueno matar a las personas-decia Spencer regañándome<br>-La pelea de chicas es sexy-dijo Gibby sonriendo  
>-Gibbyyyy-gritaron Spencer y freddie<br>-Que? Es verdad, ustedes son unos monjigatos  
>-Bájame Spencer, la voy a destrozar- gritaba yo mas furiosa<br>-Lo siento-decia la estúpida disculpándose  
>-Metete tus disculpas por el…..<br>-Sam no digas eso- me regaño Spencer  
>-Sam contrólate, fue solo un accidente-decia freddie tratando de calmarme<br>-La estas defendiendo?  
>-Solo estoy tratando de calmar las cosas, ella ya se disculpo<br>-La estas defendiendo Fredward Benson  
>-Agrrrrs no te ganare nunca<br>-A MAMA nadie le gana, y yo matare a esa chica-decia  
>Spencer me llevo a la salida del estudio y bajo las escaleras conmigo en los hombros, y despues me bajo<p>

-Ya te calmaste?  
>-Un poco-dije intentando sentarme en el sillón, pero en cuanto el se descuido yo Sali corriendo a las escaleras y alcance a abrir la puerta del estudio y mire que la estúpida estaba tocando el brazo de mi chico y sobre todo reia con el<br>-Llego la loca-dijo Gibby, yo voltee a verlo con mi mirada asesina y el comenzó a correr- yo no quise decir eso lo juro  
>-Freddie Benson!-dije en tono molesto<br>-Princesa contrólate, anda vamos a comprar un jamon  
>-A…a…aa…quí es..es..tas-decia Spencer entrando por la puerta, parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de 400 kilometros, estaba completamente sudado y casi no podía hablar<br>-No me sobornaras con jamon-dije intentado correr, pero el tomo mi mano y me saco del estudio  
>-Y que te parece si te compro jamon glaseado- el tonto habia encontrado mi punto débil. El sabia que yo amaba mas que nada el jamon dulce<br>-Sabes que amo el jamon dulce, lo amo mas que a ti-dije aun mirando enfadada la puerta del estudio, moria de ganas de golpear en la cara a Rachel  
>-Lo amas mas que a mi, y entonces el tocino que? Es tu novio<br>-No, yo me casaria con el jamon dulce y el tocino seria mi amante  
>Cuando yo dije eso el rodo lo ojos<br>-Vamos por tu jamon-dijo el tomando mi mano, trate de contenerme y no salir corriendo a golpear a la idiota, fuimos por el jamon y lo dejamos en casa de Carly, despues el me acompaño a mi casa y fui a bañarme para quitarme la limonada de encima, despues de eso regresamos a la casa de carly, encerio esperaba que Rachel no estuviera ahí  
>-Ya quiero jamon, lo saboreo en mi boca<br>-Pues creo que mereces comértelo todo, despues de como empujaste a esa anciana para quitarle el ultimo jamon dulce, tienes que comértelo todo sin dejar nada  
>-Obvio que no dejare nada, me lo comeré todo-dije sonriendo, entonces pude oler como si algo se estuviera quemando en la casa de carly, entramos rápidamente y me di cuenta de que mi precioso jamon estaba incendiándose<br>-O por dios! No mi bebe no-decia intentando apagarlo, tome un cojin y cuando lo apage mi jamon estaba completamente negro y carbonizado  
>-Mi bebe, mi bebe murió-decia sosteniendo el jamon<br>-Iremos por otro no te preocupes-decia freddie poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Encerio odiaba a esa chica con todas mis fuerzas, como se atrevia a entrometerse en mi vida y sobre todo coquetearle a mi novio, aunque me dijeran que lo trataba mal, el era mio y de nadie mas y yo seria la unica que lo trataria de esa manera, Sali a las escaleras de emergencia y me sente ahí, tratando de tomar un poco de aire

-Que tienes princesa?-Pude ver como Freddie se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda

-Odio a Rachel

-Ella es buena, no te preocupes lo de la limonada fue un accidente

-Y lo de mi jamon quemado, ella fue la que lo hiso

-Como lo sabes Sam?

-Ella es capaz de todo, ademas se acerca mucho a ti

-Celosa!

-No yo celosa nunca- en verdad era buena para mentir, ya que me estaba muriendo de celos

-Confiésalo

-No tengo celos, solo que no me gusta que nadie se meta con el chico de mama

PVO Freddie Benson

Despues de ver como el jamon de sam se quemaba y ella casi me mataba, tuve que acompañarla a casi todas las tiendas de Seattle para conseguir uno nuevo, mi novia encerio era especial, y el chico que estuviera con ella tenia que ser una persona muy admirada ya que sam no era una chica ordinaria, y eso era lo que amaba de ella.

-Rachel le puedes decir a Gibby que ya termine de instalar los controladores para...

-Oye encerio no te molesta que tu novia te trate tan mal?

-Ella no me trata mal, esa es su forma de demostrar cariño

-No lo creo, ella te maltrata demasiado y tu solo te dejas

-Ya estoy acostumbrado

-Y no te gustaría que te tratara mejor?

-No, asi me gusta ella

-Tu te mereces a alguien mejor, no a una chica tan ruda y grosera

Despues de decir eso bajo las escaleras dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara, yo por nada del mundo dejaria a mi chica ruda y grosera, estaba seguro de que la amaba y eso no cambiaria nada


	7. LOS GEMELOS GIBSON

LOS GEMELOS GIBSON(CAPITULO 7)

El dia del aniversario numero 4 de Icarly habia llegado, Sam habia intentado no ir, pero Freddie y Gibby le habia insistido en hacerlo. Y para eso habia ido a casa de sam

-No voy a ir, no me obligaras-decia tapándose de nuevo

-Anda vamos, no podemos defraudar a los chicos que ven el programa

-No voy a ir y no insistas, y si va esa Nicole menos ire

-No se llama Nicole, es Rachel y es muy sexy-decia Gibby sonriendo

-Gibbyyyy-gritaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

-Que? Acaso no puedo decir eso de una chica?

-Tu tienes novia

-Y?

Sam y Freddie decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con su discusión

-Anda Sam, si va te comprare un jamon enorme para ti sola

-No me sobornaras con jamon¬¬

-Yo ahora despues de que el programa se termine ire a pasar el fin de semana tengo que ir a la casa de playa de mi tia, que les parece si despues del programa vamos todos?

-No creo que a mi me dejen-decia Freddie

-Saben a mi tia le gusta mucho preparar jamon dulce al horno con tocino alrededor, y a mis primos les encantan los gracitos y siempre que van llevan una maleta completa

-A que hora dijiste que salias a casa de tus tios?-pregunto sam saltando de la cama

-Despues del programa

-Ok, creo que tenemos un programa que hacer-decia ella abrazando a Freddie

-No creo que mi mama me deje

-No te preocupe iremos a hablar con la loca en este momento, no mejor no, ya se lo que vamos a hacer-decia levantando sus cejas y sonriendo malévolamente

-Sam, cuando sonries de esa forma quiere decir que haras algo malo

-No te preocupes bebe, deja todo esto en mis manos

-Creo que esto no resultara nada bien-decia Freddie asustado.

PVO Sam Puckett

Todos estaban preparando para el programa mientras yo dormia en el sofá, típico de mi, no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

-Y que te parece si ponemos al doctor langosta primero que la silla giratoria?-decia Rachel bajando las escaleras y platicando con mi chico muy de cerca, yo en ese momento me levante rápidamente y corri a la escaleras

-Primero es la silla giratoria, asi que no podemos cambiar nada-le dije un poco molesta

-Pero creo que seria mejor que….

-Mira solo estaras ahora y despues te iras, no puedes venir aquí y querer cambiar las cosas

-Sam! No seas grosera

-Cállate Freddie, ahora no te metas Nicole

-Es rachel

-Me da igual y No me importa como te llames-dije tomando a Freddie del brazo y subiendo de nuevo al estudio

-No debes portarte asi con ella

-No la soporto

-Esta celosa?-dijo el levantando su ceja y sonriendo, odiaba que hisiera eso pero por nada del mundo admitiría que estaba celosa

-No, yo celosa de eso?-decia yo señalando hacia abajo- por supuesto que no

Los 2 subimos las escaleras y esperamos a que el programa comenzara

-Bueno empezamos en 5..4..3..2.. listos

-Hola chicos y chicas de la tierra y otras galaxias

-Ella es Sam

-Y ella es un cerdo, o perdon ella es Rachel-dije riendo, pude ver la mirada matadora que me lanzo pero no me importo

-Y esto es Icarly en su cuarto Aniversario-gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Se preguntaran porque nuestra queridísima a amiga a la que si queremos ver en el programa Carly no se encuentras y el motivo por el cual esta se encuentra aquí, pues es porque nuestra amiga tubo un accidente y desgraciadamente tuvimos que buscar a otra

-Muy bien chicos, mi nombre es Rachel y tengo 19 años no saben lo emocionada que estoy por poder estar aquí, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo importante es que nuestro programa hoy cumple 4 años siendo un éxito y eso se lo debemos a ustedes

-Asi es, esto no seria posible sin ustedes, a por cierto nuestra querida amiga Carly sale ahora del hospital y en el próximo programa ella regresara

El programa se extendió a 2 horas ya que los que nos miraban en vivo al parecer les habia gustado rachel, algo que a mi no me habia gustado mucho, para mi buena suerte solo quedaba la ultima parte y al fin nos podríamos deshacer de Rachel para siempre

-Y ahora la ultima parte, Gibby se sentara en esta silla giratoria mientras que come un plato de sopa-decia yo tomando el brazo de Gibby

-Esperen un momento, no creen que es hora de cambiar un poco la misma rutina, siempre es Gibby quien haces las cosas riesgosas, que les parece si ahora Sam sea la que lo haga?

-Que, acaso estas loca o que? Yo no haría eso

-A que le tienes miedo Sam? Acaso te da miedo?

Eso me dio en mi orgullo, nadie se atrevía a decirme miedosa y terminar sin un golpe en mi cara

-No soy ninguna miedosa

-Pues entonces hazlo

-Ok lo hare-dije quitándole el plato de sopa a Gibby y sentándome en la silla, lo bueno era que la silla no iria demasiado rápido, la odiaba, juro que la odiaba y estaba segura que cuando el programa terminara la correría. Pude sentir como la silla comenzó a dar vueltas y tome una cucharada de sopa e hise como si fuera un accidente y la lance a su vestido, ella me miro con odio y yo solo sonreí, entonces sentí que la silla iba girando mas rápido asta el limite de que la sopa se derramo toda encima de mi, ahora si estaba furiosa, estaba segura que la mataría

Bueno solo nos queda despedirnos-decia ella mientras que yo aun seguía girando en la silla sin que nadie me detuviera- nos despedimos Good Bye

-Y estamos fuera-dijo Freddie

-Detengan esto-gritaba yo con fuerza, Gibby se acerco y apago el interruptor para que la silla se detuviera

-Tu hiciste esto maldita-dije intentando correr a golpearla, pero estaba tan mareada que ni siquiera me podía mover de lo mareada que estaba

-Yo no hice nada-dijo la sinvergüenza- Gibby ire a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos en 20 minutos-dijo ella bajando las escaleras

-La invitaste a tu casa en la playa?-grite furiosa

-Si porque?

-Gibby, puedes venir?-dije señalándole que se acercara

-Si claro

En cuanto el se acerco a mi yo rápidamente lo lance al suelo golpeando su estomago

-Porque la invitaste? Que no ves lo que me acaba de hacer? Termine humillada públicamente y aun asi te atreves a invitarla

-Me cae muy bien, no tiene nada de malo

-Pues no ire

-Claro que si iras-dijo freddie acercándose a mi y ayudándome a levantarme – ya le dije a Carly que iríamos y ella acepto, asi que no puedes decir que no

-A ti tu mama nisiquiera te dejara ir

-Ya la convencí, asi que vendrás conosotros, asi tenga que arrastraste

-Retame-le dije sentándome en el suelo, entonces el me tomo en los brazos y me subio a sus hombros

-Wooou,,wooo,woooo, desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte?

-Desde que tengo una novia tan fuerte-dijo saliendo conmigo del estudio, no me quedo de otra que aceptar, además tenia que vengarme de lo que Rachel me habia hecho y la playa podría ser un buen lugar para hacerlo, fui por un poco de ropa y un traje de baño azul que Carly me habia regalado pero que no habia podido usar, pero ahora lo usaría ya que no quería que freddie mirara a otra chica y con este traje de baño lo traería babeando todo el dia por mi.

Spencer fue por Carly al hospital y mi pobre amiga tenia que estar en muletas, algo que a ella no le gustaba, pero me alegraba volverla a ver, pero para mi mala suerte le habia caído muy bien Rachel, todo el camino habia visto las miradas coquetas hacia mi novio, pero yo habia puesto mis piernas encimas de las de el y lo habia llevado abrazado por todo el camino. Spencer iba manejando y Carly iba de copiloto y yo me encontraba en el haciendo de atrás pero hiba en medio, por nada del mundo permitiría que ella se le acercara a mi novio, el camino a la casa de los tios de Gibby fue algo corto, tal ves habia durado algunas 2 horas, pero aun asi el cansancio llego a mi y quede completamente dormida asta que llegamos.

-Princesa, princesa- podía escuchar como el hablaba en el oído y me movia con cuidado

-Ya llegamos?

-Si

Yo me levante y cuando Sali del auto pude escuchar el sonido del mar, Wooou esto era hermoso, el mar y la casa

-Que ahí chicos?-decia Gibby saliendo de la mano de Tasha

-Hermosa casa-decia Spencer

-Es de mis tios, y ellos están…

-Cuidadooooo…..- pudimos escuchar que alguien gritaba entonces un balón se estrello en la cara de Spencer

-Lo sentimos-decia un chico rubio de algunos 14 años

-Si perdón-decia otro

-O por dios, son gemelos-decia Rachel sonriendo- que lindos, me encanta ver a gemelitos-decia tocando sus mejillas

En cuanto Rachel se alejo los 2 hisieron cara de molesto

-Ellos son mis primos Bryan y Ryan, tienen 14 años-decia Gibby

-Gibby cállate, para que dices que somos tan pequeños, en unos días cumpliremos 15- decía uno de ellos, al parecer Bryan, el tenia un poco mas largo el cabello que Ryan

-Y ustedes señoritas son las anfitrionas de icarly-decian los 2 acercándose

-Cuidado niños, la rubia ya tiene novio-decia Freddie levantando una de sus cejas un poco molesto

-Y eso que?-dijo Ryan- Podemos conquistar a la chica que queramos sin importar nada

-Ella es casi 4 años mas grandes que ustedes

-Freddie como te poner a pelear con niños?-decia Carly sonriendo

-No somos niños, en 7 meses cumplimos 15-Dijo Bryan

-Ok Freddie no pelees con estos casi hombres-decia Carly riéndose

-Mucho mejor-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Freddie ayudo a Carly a caminar con sus muletas y yo me quede con los gemelos

-Asi que ese chico es tu novio?-pregunto Bryan

-Si

-Y lo quieres mucho?-dijo Ryan

-Porque tantas preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad, es que nos gustas para novia

-Yo novia de los 2?-dije riéndome a carcajadas

-Que tiene de malo?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Nos les gusto la chica que esta en muletas?

-Esta muy linda pero No nos gustan las chicas con cabello negro, nos gustan las rubias, y además la otra no me callo nada bien-decia Bryan

-A mi tampoco-dijo Ryan

-Chicos, creo que ustedes y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- dije poniendo mis brazos en los hombros de cada uno y comenzando a caminar con ellos, esto seria realmente divertido


	8. LA VENGANZA COMIENZA

LA VENGANZA COMIENZA (CAPITULO 18)

Bueno como saben a veces dejo mis novelas abandonadas por mucho tiempo, pero decidí retomar esta ya que solo le quedan como 2 capítulos para que termine, trate de que fuera graciosa, espero que les guste

-En donde estabas? – preguntaba el castaño mientras que veía que su novia entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Por ahí – decía ella sonriendo, ella y los gemelos habían planeado una broma genial y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad

-Tu estabas haciendo alguna travesura, no me engañas – decía el acercándose a su novia

-Acorta tu distancia bebe, tengo que irme a cambiar

-Porque?

-Iremos a la playa, así que ponte tu traje de baño – dijo ella saliendo en dirección de su habitación, para su buena suerte la habitación que le habían dado a Rachel estaba en el otro piso, así que no se podría colar a la habitación de su novio sin que ella se diera cuenta, la rubia llego y miro a su amiga sentada en la cama, y con sus muletas a un lado

-Odio tener este yeso – decía Carly cruzando sus brazos

-No te preocupes, en un mes te lo quitaran – la rubia comenzó a revisar su mochila y saco un pequeño traje de baño negro

-Sam tu te pondrás eso? – decía la castaña mirando con asombro a su amiga

-Claro, que tiene de malo?

-No nada, pero bueno a ti no te gustan los trajes de baño

-Pero tu crees que con esa arpía detrás de mi Freddie debo bajar la guardia? Claro que no, primero pasa sobre mi cadáver antes de que se le acerque

-Estas celosa – decía Carly sonriendo

-Claro que no, solo que mas vale prevenir que lamentar, por cierto me prestas uno de tus vestiditos de florecita y ñoña?

-Claro puedes…. oye mis vestidos no son de florecita y ñoña – dijo Carly molesta

-Me lo prestas verdad? Gracias – decía Sam tomando un lindo vestido blanco con flores azules y rosas – que ñoño – grito desde el baño

-Pues si no te gusta no te lo pongas – dijo Carly molesta

-No te prometo nada – decía la rubia riendo

-Mientras tanto el castaño se había vestido para ir a la playa, los tíos de Gibby harían una parrillada frente a la playa, así que el y Gibby caminaban en dirección de la playa

-Oye y Rachel es sexy verdad? – decía Gibby

-Tú tienes novia Gibby

-Pero quien le va a decir?

-No debes de pensar en otra chica teniendo a una novia tan linda como Tasha

-Y tu quien eres? Acaso mi madre?

-Hola chicos, de que hablan? – decía Tasha acercándose a Gibby y abrazándolo, Freddie tubo que disimular un poco ya que la había visto, ella traía un traje de baño que la hacia ver realmente sexy, y a veces se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho Gibby para conseguirse a una chica así de sexy

-De ti amor – decía Gibby besando su mejilla

-Ahí mi bebito hermoso, es tan lindo – decía ella llenando de besos el rostro de Gibby

-Tranquila que me desgasto, disfrútame lentamente – decía Gibby mientras que Tasha lo besaba, el castaño solo giro sus ojos, Gibby y Freddie pusieron unas toallas y una sombrilla grande, para así cubrirse del sol.

-Que onda primo – decía Ryan, uno de los gemelos saludando a Gibby

-Tengo hambre, falta mucho para que la comida este lista? – preguntaba Bryan

-Que onda Freddie – lo saludo Ryan – y la sexi de tu novia donde esta? – Freddie solo rodo los ojos molesto

-No lo se

-Creo que iremos a buscarla – decía Bryan tomando el brazo de Ryan

-Ella se debe de estar cambiando, no seria buena idea que la fueran a buscar – los detuvo Tasha

-Muchísimo mejor, la veremos mientras se viste – decía Ryan corriendo

-No, no no, ustedes no pueden hacer eso – el castaño se levanto y quiso correr en dirección de donde había comenzado a correr los gemelos pero Rachel lo detuvo

-A donde vas? – pregunto ella provocativamente

-A evitar que esos niños vean a mi novia cambiarse – Rachel solo trato de no molestarse y tomo el brazo de Freddie para sentarlo en la arena

-No creo que la vean, Sam los golpearía antes de que entraran por la puerta – contesto Tasha

-Creo que tienes razón – el castaño suspiro un poco aliviado aunque sabia que esos gemelos le traerían varios dolores de cabeza

Mientras tanto Sam se aproximaba a la playa junto con Carly, ella se había encontrado a los gemelos en el camino y le había ayudado a Carly a llegar a la playa, Bryan había subido a Carly a su espalda y Ryan cargaba las muletas para que así Carly no se esforzara

-Y donde esta mi novio? – preguntaba Sam

-El chico enojón? – decía Ryan riendo

-Es el chico enojón de MAMA - decía Sam riendo

-Parece que esta con la cabellos de estropajo – decía Bryan riéndose del cabello de Rachel ya que ella lo tenia muy rizado, cuando el dijo eso todos comenzaron a reír excepto Sam

-Como odio a esa tipa, siempre aprovecha cada oportunidad para estar cerca de Freddie – decía ella furiosa

-Porque no lo dejas ….

-Y te buscas otro novio – Ryan termino la frase de su hermano

-Awww Son tan lindos – decía Carly sonriendo

-Ya lo sabemos – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Los 4 se comenzaron a acercar a donde estaban los chicos y Rachel antes de que todos llegaran deslizo su vestido por sus brazos y haciendo que todos los presentes incluyendo a los gemelos y a Freddie voltearan a ver su traje de baño rojo que combinaba con su piel dorada, ella comenzó a correr a la playa seguida por Tasha

-La cabellos de estropajo tiene buen cuerpo – decía Ryan

-Tienes razón – contesto su hermano

Freddie aun seguía viendo sin disimular el cuerpo de Rachel y Sam pudo sentir una ira recorrer su cuerpo, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a donde estaba su novio y toco su hombro

-Disfrutas de la vista? – pregunto ella molesta, Freddie volteo a verla completamente pálido, sabia que ella lo golpearía por mirar de esa forma a Rachel

-Sam yo lo siento, te lo juro que…. – pero antes de que el pudiera hablar Sam se habia quitado su vestido y habia dejado ver su escultural cuerpo con un traje de baño negro que combinaba a la perfección con su piel blanca y sus rizos dorados, Freddie se habia quedado completamente helado, jamas habia visto a Sam en traje de baño, y ahora al verla asi por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tenia un cuerpo de la mismísima venus y ni Rachel ni Tasha se podían compararse con ella

-Cierra la boca Freddie o te entraran moscas – decía Carly sonriendo

-Woooouuu – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Eso si es una mujer – dijo Ryan haciendo que Freddie los mirara con odio

-Hermano cuídate porque si las miradas mataran ya estuviéramos muerto – decía Bryan refiriéndose a Freddie

-Yo creo que estoy muerto y acabo de llegar al paraíso – decía Ryan llevando su mano a su corazón

-Yo también pienso lo mismo hermano, creo que veo a un Ángel frente a mi – contesto Bryan

Freddie estaba molesto, no le gustaba que unos niños de 14 años hablaran así de su novia, el era el único que podía decirle todas esas cursilerías a Sam

-Si tan solo tuviera 5 años más

-Yo haría tan feliz a esa chica hermano – decía Bryan

-Ya basta – dijo Freddie molesto

-Que? – contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Dejen de ver a mi novia de esa manera

-Acaso tu compraste el paisaje o que? – contesto Bryan

-Tenemos todo el derecho de ver el mar y no tenemos la culpa de ese hermoso Ángel se cruzara por nuestra vista – decía Ryan

-Ya déjalos – decía Carly riéndose – son solo unos niños, porque peleas con ellos? Acaso piensas que Sam te va a dejar por ellos?

-Ojala – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, y comenzando a correr a donde se encontraba Sam, Freddie intento correr pero Carly lo detuvo

-Freddie, son unos niños, tu también pareces un niño peleando con ellos – decía Carly sonriendo, pero Freddie no soportaba la idea de ver a esos niños frente a Sam

-Mientras tanto los gemelos se acercaron a Sam mientras que ella miraba con odio a Rachel que presumía su traje de baño

-Oye Sam, que bien se te ve ese traje de baño – decía Ryan

-Si lo que sea – dijo Sam volteando a ver a Rachel – tengo que hacer algo para vengarme de esta estúpida, me ayudan?

Los gemelos salieron de su embobamiento por ver a Sam en traje de baño y voltearon a ver a una Sam molesta

-Claro, nosotros te ayudamos – decía Bryan

-Pero con una condición – dijo Ryan

-Nadie me pone condiciones – dijo Sam

-Solo un beso en la boca a cada uno – dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Sam los miro enojada

-Ok, ok En la mejilla entonces – dijo Bryan

-Creo que me caen muy bien – dijo ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de los chicos, ellos sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzaron a abrazarla por la cintura y miraron a un Freddie completamente furioso – basta de tocar – dijo ella empujándolos – la operación estropéale el día a la pelos de estropajo comienza – dijo ella sonriendo

-Estoy contigo – dijo Ryan

-Cásate conmigo – dijo Bryan, Sam lo volteo a ver y el simplemente sonrió – estoy con ustedes

-Que planearan estos loquitos? – decía Carly viendo a Sam y a los gemelos hablando

-No lo se, pero creo que no será nada bueno – dijo Freddie un poco molesto, no soportaba ver a esos niños cerca de su novia. En ese momento Sam comenzó a aproximarse a donde estaba Freddie quedando frente a el

-Como se me ve el traje de baño? – pregunto ella, tratando de captar toda su atención y que no volteara a ver a Rachel, Freddie por su parte solo veía a Sam, desde que ella se había quitado esa vestido frente a el y había dejado ver ese traje de baño en su cuerpo no había apartado su vista de ella y era la única que captaba su atención

-Te ves hermosa – dijo el casi babeando

-Un día le dará un paro cardiaco a mi pobre amigo – decía Carly sonriendo

-Pues me quedare solita – dijo Sam

-Aquí estamos nosotros – gritaron los gemelos desde el otro lado de donde ellos estaban acostados

-Ustedes vuelvan a lo suyo – les grito Sam, ella se acerco a Freddie y lo beso provocativamente y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Rachel que los veía con odio

-Es mio y nadie se mete con el chico de mama – pensó Sam, ella se separo de Freddie y se acostó a un lado de el

-Que planeabas con esos chicos?

-Un juego – mintió ella

-Lo que sea que estén planeando no creo que vaya a ser buena idea

-Deja de ser tan ñoño, a ti no te pasara nada y a Rachel tampoco – dijo ella abrazándolo – por ahora – dijo muy bajito y sonriendo malévolamente

-Que dijiste?

-Que te quiero ñoñito – dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso y después viendo como los gemelos sonreían, su plan estaba por comenzar


End file.
